The Shadow People
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda would never forget the chaos of that night... but when she tries to fully heal from it, why is it that people around her see the one man helping her as someone she should stay away from? (Set in 2014, co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Night Brings No Peace

" _There's always a plan b." Hunter said, two of the four Shield members moving towards the ropes, ready to fight Hunter and Randy… but Amanda barely had time to react._

 _Amanda screamed as the chair was slammed into her right side, four sickening cracks echoing from her ribcage as she fell and Seth drove the edge of the chair into her back before whacking Roman, who also fell._

 _Dean froze in horror, looking from his fallen Shield siblings to the two toned traitor. He charged at Seth but Seth whacked him repeatedly as Amanda leaned against the ropes._

 _"Colby, stop!" Amanda screamed, Seth throwing the chair at her and it hitting her arms before he picked it up and bashed it into her back, Roman picking himself up and charging at Seth._

 _Seth was down, Hunter and Randy trying to keep their best poker faces._

 _"Jon, get her out of here." Hunter whispered, calling Dean by his real name and Dean taking Amanda from there as Roman nodded in agreement._

 _Dean hung onto Amanda as she broke down in his arms, sobbing into his torso… she was told about the chair shots and scripted split of The Shield._

 _But Seth had been the first one who had rendered life saving aid to her back in March when she nearly died… and on that level, it hurt._

 _The two of them were thrown down to the steel ramp and Amanda felt the edge of the steel chair drive into her chest, which caused her to cough up blood._

 _She looked up, angry brown eyes looking into her hazel ones._

" _You keep surviving… not anymore!" Seth responded coldly before breaking Amanda's skull with the chair and Amanda going lifeless…_

24 year old Amanda woke up with a jolt and screamed even as 33 year old Finn pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright, Darlin', it's okay. It's gone, the monster is gone." Finn responded soothingly as he lightly rubbed his right hand up and down Amanda's back and Amanda's screaming stopped.

She had her own room in the townhouse but had trouble sleeping at night because of the nightmares, which is why Amanda had taken to sharing beds with Finn.

The two looked at each other, Finn lightly cradling Amanda's face and brushing her tears away as her breathing calmed down.

And Finn couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the Keppra that Amanda had to take.

And their roommate for the night, Baron Corbin, had been woken up by the screaming… and was now knocking on the door.

"Hey, everything alright in there?" Baron asked before Finn opened the door.

"Not really. It was horrific this time and I don't think she'll go back to sleep anytime soon." Finn explained, Baron seeing that it was half after 7 in the morning and knew that Amanda had a neuro check up at 9.

"I don't like these meds, I think they're making the nightmares worse." Amanda responded as she stood up, Baron seeing her newly cut shoulder length hair in disarray.

"Mandy, you've only been on them for a few months, there's bound to be some side effects." Baron replied before Finn walked over and pulled Amanda into his arms.

"Side effects, yes. Horrifying nightmares that cause insomnia, that's a cause for concern. I've only known her since mid June but I'm worried these meds are harming her." Finn responded after looking at Baron.

"And I think you're hovering over her too much. She'll be fine like she was before you showed up." Baron replied, Amanda looking at him after she and Finn let go.

"The fuck is with mostly everyone saying that lately?" Amanda questioned, Baron turning startled.

"Hey, I care about you, Mandy, but he's making his stay here in this house too personal." Baron explained.

"So you're gonna try to throw everyone new out of my life, Baron? That's not fair, you're not even giving yourself a chance to try to know Finn." Amanda replied.

"I'm going out for breakfast." Baron responded before he went to go get dressed and left, Finn holding Amanda close to him.

"In all honesty, I think he sees me as a prowler." Finn replied.

"It's the wrong perception." Amanda responded.

At McDonalds, Baron walked in and jumped after hearing someone say "Watch out, big guy." and looked down.

She stood at about 5'6", had long raven and teal ombre hair, smokey grey eyes and was in a pair of blue scrubs.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." Baron replied.

"Bad day already?" The woman asked.

"Yeah. Friend of mine let this new guy into her life and I don't trust him around her." Baron responded as they sat down.

"I'm gonna guess that she's young?" The woman asked.

"She's 24, he's 33." Baron replied.

"She's way too young to be dating someone like that. I had a friend who liked older men and it led to an abusive relationship." The woman explained.

"That does happen. I just worry about her." Baron responded.

"It's natural to worry. And I always forget to introduce myself, name's Yukie." The woman responded before they shook hands for a few seconds.

"Baron. I guess you're a nurse?" Baron replied.

"That's correct. I'm here just to get me something to eat, before my shift." Yukie explained.

"Breakfast is on me, my treat." Baron replied, Yukie smiling before they ordered their food and were eating a few minutes later.

And the light conversation led to Yukie revealing that she worked at a neurological clinic and not a hospital.

"I went into neurology because of my old friend suffering head injuries in her own career. She's had some setbacks that forced her to take time off is what I last heard so I transferred here from Ormond. Dr. James has been scheduling regular checkups for her since the initial one in March but I haven't seen the young woman yet." Yukie explained.

"Hopefully you do and hopefully she can be cleared off of the meds with no after effects." Baron replied before Yukie looked at her watch and saw that it was half after 8.

"Oh damn, I've gotta go. And I hope your friend will be okay around this guy of hers." Yukie responded before they stood up and shook hands before she left.

It was at the clinic around 15 minutes before 9 that Yukie was handed a chart.

"Room 6, regular checkup but she also has concerns about the medicine." Cali explained.

"Thanks, Cali." Yukie responded before she headed down the hallway and walked into the room. "Hi, I'm one of the nurses here and-"

"Yukie?... it's been so long since I've seen you." Amanda replied, Yukie looking up and turning wide eyed.

And once Yukie turned and saw Finn, she realised that she and Baron had both been talking about Amanda.


	2. Too Long

_**5/23/14…**_

 _"Rollins, get your ass in here!" Amanda said loudly as her eyes remained glued to the Tv, Seth running in._

 _"Did I miss it, did they say who it is that signed with us?!" Seth asked, sitting next to Amanda._

" _Not yet." Amanda responded, turning up the volume._

 _"In entertainment news, Prince Devitt has signed with WWE! The well known Irish wrestler previously worked for NWA and most recently, New Japan Pro Wrestling-"_

 _Seth jumped out of his skin as Amanda screamed with joy, throwing her arms around him… not wanting her to suspect he was startled, he hugged her too._

 _"He's gonna have a hell of a career with WWE, Sethie. I can't wait!" Amanda replied after they let go and she smiled brightly._

 _"Damn right he is." Hunter responded, him and Amanda hugging and her heading out of the locker room._

 _"Hunter-" Seth started to respond._

 _"Bit of a shock, kid?" Hunter questioned._

 _"Damn right! What the hell, old man?!" Seth yelled, Hunter shushing him._

 _"Calm down, alright? Come on, we sign new people all the time, what's the worst that could happen?" Hunter responded, acting like a father calming his son._

 _"Yeah… yeah, you're right. Just reacting from the shock." Seth explained._

 _"Different reactions, yeah. I heard Mandy screaming happily a minutes ago, I can tell she's thrilled." Hunter replied before leaving._

 _Seth nodded… and felt the tension surface._

 _He didn't like this one bit…_

 **Present time,** _ **9/27/14…**_

"Blood pressure, temperature and pulse are good…" Yukie responded after checking Amanda's vitals… and Amanda looking at her phone before sending the caller to voicemail.

"He'll leave a message if it's important." Amanda replied as Yukie checked Amanda's eyes before Yukie looked at Finn.

"33, right?" Yukie asked.

"I guess you spoke to Corbin." Finn replied.

"Is that who he is? I barely speak to older men." Yukie responded.

"The guy calling is someone who doesn't take the hint that I need space." Amanda explained before her phone rang again and Finn picked it up.

"Seth Rollins, right?" Finn questioned, Seth taken aback by the unfamiliar voice.

"Who is this? Put Mandy on the phone!" Seth responded.

"She's in the middle of a checkup now, Seth." Finn replied, his left hand around Amanda's right hand as Yukie went to go find Dr. James.

And Amanda could tell Finn was showing a lot of restraint towards Seth right now.

"Look, if it's about those injuries she said I caused-" Seth responded.

"There's proof to back up that you caused them, that went beyond scripted and into personal. Honestly, I don't know what the beautiful lady ever did to deserve that. You show no restraint and even less respect for her and I hope one day, you'll regret chasing her away." Finn replied before he hung up and handed the phone to Amanda, who put it on sleep mode.

' _Well so much for restraint.'_ Amanda thought… but she couldn't help but blush after Finn had called her beautiful.

Dr. James checked Amanda over and wrote down what she told him about the nightmares.

"You've been showing great progress on the medicine as far as the seizures go but yes, I think reducing the dosage will help make the side effects go away. So instead of one in the morning and two at night, it'll be one in the morning and one at night. And hopefully by the middle of next year, you can be cleared off of the Keppra." Dr. James responded, Amanda and Finn smiling before they hugged.

And at that moment, Yukie walked in.

"Good news?" Yukie asked.

Amanda nodded before she stood up and she and Yukie hugged.

"I've missed you, Yukie." Amanda responded as they let go.

"I've missed you too, Mandy." Yukie replied before Amanda and Finn left.

It was at the townhouse that Amanda had _Blues Power_ by Albert King playing on the radio… at the same time that she heard a knock at the door.

Amanda adjusted her blush pink open back off shoulder top after she stood up and walked to the door, opening it and her eyes widening.

"How'd you find out where I live, are you stalking me like your old man stalks people?" Amanda questioned as Hiroki let himself in, Amanda closing the door.

"Yeah, probably, where's that little girl at?" Hiroki questioned.

"Yukie ain't here." Amanda responded as she sat back down, Hiroki seeing the nail polish bottles and remover nearby.

But he knew that Essie's Bahama Mama, which was what Amanda currently had on her nails, was one Yukie wouldn't wear as Yukie favored brighter colors.

"I know she was here, Mandy. Because she told me…" Hiroki retorted, before picking her up by her shirt. "Don't lie to me." He warned.

"Take your hands off of her!"

Hiroki barely had time to react before he was forced to let Amanda go, Hiroki seeing Finn.

"Well, look who came back into my life once again. Prince Devitt from New Japan." Hiroki responded.

"That was a lifetime ago, Hiroki. Don't ever put your hands on Mandy again." Finn replied as Amanda carefully moved her recently healed back.

"Devitt, I've known this little girl for the longest and she's playing the innocent card while fucking older men. If you don't tell me where my sister is in this house, the beating I'm about to put on you and... your whore will be indescribable." Hiroki explained, before grabbing Amanda by her hair.

But Hiroki was startled when Amanda dropkicked him, Hiroki coughing on the ground before Amanda jumped up and slammed her tiny feet into Hiroki's sternum… and Finn responded by pulling Hiroki up by his right ear, Hiroki yelling in pain after Finn repeatedly punched him.

"Don't ever! Disrespect her or put your hands! On her again! We clear?!" Finn growled threateningly, Hiroki nodding. "Good. Now Yukie doesn't live here and don't ever come back here!" He responded before he dragged Hiroki to the door, opened it and threw Hiroki at the Equinox.

Hiroki scrambled into his car and drove off as Finn slammed and locked the door before he pulled Amanda into his arms.

"Are you okay, lass?" Finn questioned as he cradled Amanda's face in his hands, Amanda nodding before Finn grabbed the paper that had been given to Amanda earlier and dialed Yukie's number.

"Yes?" Yukie asked.

"Well your brother showed up here and threatened Mandy. She kicked his ass." Finn explained as Amanda put her things away and walked back downstairs.

"What brother? I never had one." Yukie questioned as she was confused.

"Hiroki." Amanda responded. "Yukie, do you still have any pictures of us when we were younger?" She asked, Yukie finding a picture of the three as teenagers.

"Yeah, but no memory about the brother part. Did this man hurt you?" Yukie replied.

"Just grabbed my hair… wasn't exactly pleasant but it didn't hurt." Amanda responded.

"Are you sure? You don't need me to come over?" Yukie questioned.

"That's another reason I called, I'm worried she threw her back out." Finn responded as he got Amanda to sit down.

"I'm on my way." Yukie replied before they hung up.

Yukie had old pictures of her, Amanda and Hiroki as kids but had scattered memories of him.

And there was another reason she had left Ormond.


End file.
